<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire Creates, Not Destroys by Zi_Xi_Zy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270669">Fire Creates, Not Destroys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zi_Xi_Zy/pseuds/Zi_Xi_Zy'>Zi_Xi_Zy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Zuko (Avatar), Badass Katara (Avatar), Badass Suki (Avatar), Bisexual Disaster Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Katara (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Canon Compliant, Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Katara Gets to be emotional and vulnerable, Katara and Zuko (Avatar) are Parents, Nonbinary Zuko, One-sided Aang/Katara (Avatar), Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Stubborn Katara (Avatar), Suki is a Wine Aunt, The GAang are their children, The Gaang Learns How Zuko Got The Scar (Avatar), Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Toph Being Awesome, Until Mid Book 2/3, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), demiromantic zuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zi_Xi_Zy/pseuds/Zi_Xi_Zy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One Hundred Years ago Firelord Sozin declared war against the other nations, and when the people looked for the Avatar to fight for order; he vanished. Until now no one knew whether the past Avatar was dead, alive, or surviving through the element cycle, while Crown Prince Zuko may not want to, he’s the Avatar and he’ll have to fight against his family, his nation, and his own being in order to create peace in the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar), One-Sided Aang/Katara (Avatar) - Relationship, Sokka/Suki (Avatar), The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong &amp; Zuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Boy from a Conquering Nation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fire, Air, Water, Earth. For centuries there has been peace between the Fire Nation, Air Nomads, Water Tribes, and the Earth Kingdom, with the Avatar-master of all elements keeping the peace between the four nations. Ever since my great-grandfather-- Firelord Sozin started the Great War, it has caused my family, and my nation nothing but conflict, both inside its borders and outside. </p><p> </p><p>My great-grandfather, Firelord Sozin, started this terrible war and after hearing the Avatar was an Air Nomad he ordered for their mass genocide. Nevermind the fact that when he reunited with the previous Fire Nation Avatar, Roku (my other great-grandfather (my mother's side of course)) reunited in their older years, (during an active volcano) Sozin chose to not help his once friend and left him to die, instead using the power of a comet to help Roku, he wiped out the Air Nomads and searched for the new Avatar who was found by Firelord Azulon amongst the Southern Tribe.</p><p> </p><p>My grandfather Firelord Azulon was a militaristic person who led many conquests during his reign, including the near-destruction of the Southern Water Tribe imprisoning nearly all of the water benders letting them rot and slowly die (including the new Avatar). Upon hearing that Avatar Roku--the once best friend of his father-- had a granddaughter he forced an arranged marriage between her and his son, thinking he’ll create a line of unbelievable power (a smart idea: let’s arrange a marriage between the Imperial nation and offspring of the strongest bender and peacemaker that was once alive, that’s sure to not backfire).</p><p> </p><p>My father, Firelord Ozai, has become nothing short of an absolute ruler during the five years he reignes and has constantly sought for control and rule over the other three nations. It didn’t help that he was a terrible father and never loved or cared for his wife and children. Or that he never actually joined the army, and has zero military experience.</p><hr/><p>“Remember your katas Zuko, progress means nothing if you can’t remember the basics. Firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles” As the formal General Iroh sat at a small table on the deck of the <em> Wani </em>playing Pai Sho with Lieutenant Jee, the pair were watching the former Crown Prince Zuko run through another set of drills before Zuko felt his frustrations bubble over, and let out a roaring gust of fire from his mouth into the sky, and reached for his dual Dao swords nearby. </p><p> </p><p>“Uncle, I’ve been running the same drills for the last two years. If I haven’t been able to master even the most basic drills that Azula <em> conquered </em> when she was five, how am I supposed to do the same when I’m 16! There’s no point in this, I’m going to practice my swords.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, now, Nephew. I told you not to compare yourself to your sister countless times. I believe this may be coming from your stalled attempts to capture the Avatar. Is this wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko stopped running through his motions on the deck, he paused, dropping his swords and looked towards his uncle. Iroh motioned for him to walk towards his quarters to talk in private. As soon as they reached Zuko’s room, and the door was closed, Zuko started pacing, a solemn look on his face, as his uncle watched.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle, there is no search for the Avatar. They can’t be apart of the Air Nomads, Firelord Sozin killed them all, we saw the countless skeletons, when we journeyed to the Air Temples. They can’t be in the Water Tribes. Firelord Azulon captured several towns worth from the Southern Water Tribe, and no one can get anywhere <em> near </em> the Northern Tribe. Certainly, they can’t be Earth Kingdom! <em> That </em> place is <em> overrun </em> with Fire Nation troops! If my scrolls have told me anything, the Avatar from the Earth Kingdom was executed. Publicly! And Firelord Azulon watched this, only years before he died! That just leaves Fire Nation. This means that the next Avatar must be from home, and born on the day the Avatar was killed. If recent scrolls, say anything they were born the same year I was and the Fire Sages must know this and have kept it from public knowledge. Father knew this but he kept it from me. He sent me on a wild goose chase, with no intention of welcoming me back! Uncle! You must know who the Avatar is! Please what do I do now?!”</p><p> </p><p>At this point, Zuko was in pieces; although the Agni Kai against his father, burned half his face, and left him deaf as well as nearly blind on his left side, he was bawling from the right side of his face. He felt a dull headache and faint pain forming around his scarred face, and inner turmoil but ignored them both, in favor of savoring the private moment he had with his uncle. </p><p> </p><p>It broke Iroh’s heart to hear this revelation from his nephew. While it’s not something diagnosed by healers and physicians, he knew something was different about Zuko. He was always a late bloomer; with his firebending, sometimes his school success, even in his social skills. By speaking with his fellow members of the White Lotus, they’ve coined the term autistic. His nephew tends to take things very literally and seriously, with a strong sense of morality and a near obsession with honor and all things noble. When his father banished him, capturing the Avatar and restoring his honor was all he could focus his energy on, by admitting this is a big milestone in his maturity and growth as a future ruler of the Fire Nation (he’ll be damned if Azula takes the throne--before she gets proper therapy, of course). He wonders how this will affect his inner fire since finding the Avatar has become his life’s purpose in the last couple of years.</p><p> </p><p>“Zuko. It’s time for you to look inward and start asking yourself the big question: who are you can what do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle. While I would love to continue looking for the Avatar, I’m tired of looking. Maybe I just wasn’t meant to return to the Fire Nation. Father was right. I was just lucky to be born, Azula was always the talented one. Besides of all the people my age in the Fire Nation, what’s the chance that I’m the one? Or if the person who is the Avatar gains the gall to show their face to Father? Or if they’re even <em> willing </em> to fulfill their destiny as the Avatar!”</p><p> </p><p>“Zuko. I know this may be hard, but you’re doing the right thing. It wouldn’t be honorable to capture another person who did nothing wrong besides existing, and fulfilling a past life’s purpose.” Iroh got up from Zuko’s bed that he was sitting on to place both his hands on his nephew’s shoulders-- steadying him as he began to sway slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle… why are there two of you? What’s going on? I don’t feel righ--” His vision turned blurry, as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, knees nearly buckling underneath him. His body giving falling to the ground, and if it weren’t for Iroh grabbing hold of his body, he would have hit his destination with a hard thud.</p><p> </p><p>“Zuko!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Into the Northern Water Tribe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*takes place about 2 years after the first chapter, and is the timeline I'll be following from now on. <br/>Zuko successfully fails at his attempt to enter the Water Tribe, Aang is slightly humbled, Zhao is in his beginning stages of failing, Katara grows as a bender, Sokka is an upcoming feminist, and Appa and Momo barely have screentime.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everyone is aged up, here are the new ages: </p>
<p>Zuko, Yue- 18, Sokka, Suki, Mai- 17, Katara, Azula &amp; Ty Lee- 16, Toph &amp; Aang-14 (technically Aang’s 114 but mentally &amp; physically he’s 14)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*I don’t own Avatar: The Last Airbender or its characters. I only own the plot of this fic, there are lines said here that are from the show, I do not own or take ownership of those lines.*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Katara is head to head in a spar facing a boy about her age. Katara has a fierce and wild look in her eyes and on her face, while Sagnok is in a stagnant pose, hands shaking nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sagnok frightfully throws a medium-sized ball of ice towards Katara, who stops it mid-flight, melting it and letting it join the rather large wave of water she sends to him in return, throwing him several dozen feet in the air and freezing him in the giant wave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take that Sangok! You need to widen your stance if you think a giant ice ball is the only thing that’s going to stop me. I’ve built igloos and ice lodges* that's a bigger struggle than this! Let’s do it again! I want a real challenge!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara gives a smug look at Sagnok (and at Pakku but he doesn’t need to know that). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pakku strolls over to the pair, giving Sagnok a displeased look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice try Xīnshŏu** Sagnok. A couple of more years, and you might be ready to fight a sea sponge.” With a downward motion of his arm, Pakku thaws the ice surrounding the student but giving him a slow descent to not give him a bruised ego. Pakku goes to stand next to his fast-rising best student, and next to the seven other students, who all look at him in various faces of shame, discontent, and fatigue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would anyone care for a rematch with Katara?” All students shake their heads no. Pakku in silent astonishment turns to Katara. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Katara, you’ve advanced more quickly than any student I’ve ever trained. You have proven that with fierce determination, passion, and hard work, you can accomplish anything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara although no one can see it, is blushing slightly at the ears from the praise, knowing she was able to impress the Master, and beat most of the Misogyny out of him in only a few weeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unimpressed, Pakku turns to Aang, who is lounging next to a small pile of snow, twirling a ball of ice in the air with Momo on top of it with a lazy smile across his lips. “Raw talent alone is not enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pakku, while indifferent to the Airbender that has decided to sit in Katara’s lessons for the duration of their stay in the Northern Tribe, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang on the other hand, is half-listening, and slightly angered from seeing Katara, Master Pakku’s newest student become his best in less than a month. But on the other hand, he’s incredibly proud and inspired by the 16 year old for having accomplished so much so quickly, and he’s excited for when they meet the next Avatar! They’ll have an amazing Waterbending teacher! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Xīnshŏu Aang! Care to step into the sparring circle? I know that you’re a master Airbender, but since you’ve found the time to play with house pets, you must want to learn the waterbending style. Perhaps it can help you in your journey to find the Avatar, you never know what you can learn from other benders.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pakku glowered at the young teenager. He had no qualms against men or women sitting in to watch (he scowled when women tried to learn from him, but now that Katara is learning from him he’s trying to keep it to himself), but when they were a nuisance or didn’t try to learn from what he was teaching to his class, that’s where he drew a line. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Young, powerful benders like Shéntóng*** Aang, need to be humbled to make sure they don’t get comfortable in their skillset. Just because a Kata comes easy to them, doesn’t mean they’ve learned it all, the best teachers and students are the ones that are constantly learning, from the day they are born from their mother’s womb to the time the Spirits decided its best to take them into the Spirit World. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang airbent himself into a standing position, before looking at the Master, and upcoming Master solemnly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say </span>
  <em>
    <span>mastered</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but check this out!” Aang used the air around him to swirl the surrounding snow on him, making a snowman… before Momo tackled his head, pushing him to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Aang looked up from the snow, he saw Pakku and Katara looking at him with the same expression written on their faces-- annoyed and unimpressed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yue was taking Sokka for a walk around the streets of the Northern Tribe. She was so interested in learning about her Sister Tribe! They were so different in terms of culture and architecture! Apparently, unlike the stuffy traditionalism of her home, people from the Southern Tribe were able to court and marry whoever they wanted! According to Sokka, there were Man/Man relationships, Woman/Woman relationships, even those who didn’t identify as either were able to court and marry who they wanted-- and no one cared that much about each relationship as long as they were kind to each other! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the war is over, Yue will be sure to travel to the Southern Tribe to fully experience their culture and customs! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, they don’t have palaces in the Southern Tribe?” Yue pondered as she walked along the sidewalk, while Sokka on her left, walked atop of the nearby railing. Sokka answered surprised by her question, as he stopped walking and sat on the railing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? I grew up in a block of ice, it’s not exactly a cultural hub.” Unbothered by the slight confession, Yue giggled slightly and placed her hand on Sokka’s shoulder. As he looked at her with a small lovestruck expression, Yue was brought to the reality of their situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sokka, this is wrong. You know I’m to be engaged, what would happen should my betrothed see us together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Sokka, however, was unbothered, and asked her “What’s wrong? We’re taking a walk! All my friends take a walk every now and then! Besides, if you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>betrothed</span>
  </em>
  <span> were to see us together, they’ll probably just see as the Princess making sure visitors from the Southern Water Tribe are comfortable, especially since we’re traveling with the Avatar. What’s so bad about that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It-- this just feels… um, nevermind forget I said anything.” Yue dismissed, turning away from Sokka and walking in the other direction. Sokka quickly caught up to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what Yue? You need to meet my good friend Appa. We go way back, he’s the one who brought Katara, Aang, and I to this place in the first place!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of walking the pair quickly reached the stables where all of the Northern tribe’s animals were kept. While most were inside the stable, Appa was outside, feasting on a big pile of greens. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Appa! Agh! Easy! Down boy! Wait, no up! Up Appa!” Sokka called and was immediately tackled to the ground by the 5-ton bison, who started licking his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Appa was ecstatic to see his blue-nation friend. Sokka was less than excited to be met by drool and slobber from the Bison. And, Yue was grateful for the small laugh she got from watching the exchange. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like you haven’t been giving Appa enough attention.” She giggled, watching as Sokka unsuccessfully tried to pry himself from under the animal’s weight. Luckily Sokka was able to get himself and Yue onto Appa’s saddle, and by that time Appa’s welcome had calmed down and so had Yue’s laughs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Sokka, how does this work? Do you tug on the reins and he starts to fly? Or is there a command you say that gets you in the air?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You hanging on tight Yue? Not too close to the edge? Alright! Appa, yip, yip.” And just like that, they were into the air, already above the Tribe’s tallest structure and into the open air just under the ocean. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my goodness! Wow! This feels amazing! I can’t believe you do this every day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotta believe it, Yue. We pretty much live up here, no big.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful up here. Thank you for showing me this Sokka.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful Yue.” Yue’s faint blush deepened. I-I mean, whoo, yeah! This is a great view! Good times, good times.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment, the once white snow became a dark grey color. “Sokka? What’s happening? Why did the snow change its color?” Appa upon seeing it too growled at the snow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yue looked at Sokka who had a depressed look on his face like he was caught in a memory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yue we need to turn around. I’ve seen this before, right before my village was attacked. It’s soot mixed with snow, and it means the Fire Nation is coming. We need to go and warn the Chief.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In that case, we must hurry Sokka. It seems an entire army is approaching.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back at the Northern Water Tribe, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All around citizens were awed and slightly terrified of the “black snow” that started falling. Only the elders and Chief’s council knew what it meant and were quickly starting to prepare for the incoming attack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The snow they walked on quickly became dusted with a dark grey tint, the waterfalls all around, in statues and sculptures as well as the surrounding outer wall, quickly became darkened and polluted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While there wasn’t outright panic and chaos, people were quick to head home, some waterbenders going as far as to barricade the windows and doors with ice several feet thick. They didn’t know what was happening but they did not want to end up like their sister tribe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amid the blockade blackening the sky, was Admiral Zhao and (the formally) General Iroh. Both standing at the bow of the canoe they were on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This will truly be a victory for the history books, General Iroh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have told you countless times, I am a General no more, Admiral Zhao.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh of course! Who can forget the legendary failure of the 600-day siege of Ba Sing Se? Unlike you, I will continue this battle until it’s the last man standing, whether they be from the great Fire Nation or lowly Water Tribe. Just think; Centuries from now, our people will be studying the Great Admiral Zhao, who destroyed the last of the Water Tribe Civilization, and their precious Moon Spirit along with it. You’re lucky, Iroh that you’re here to see it.” Ending his long monologue, Zhao turned to look at Iroh who had his eyes closed, a despondent look on his features. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful what you wish for Admiral. You may not be the last man standing. If our descendants were to study you, I hope they study your failures. History is not always kind to its subjects. And I hope it has its way with you, for your sake.” Iroh while dying to speak out against the implications Zhao had of dangering the Moon Spirit, he held his tongue, the time was not right to pour that type of tea yet, and he did not wish for that decision to reap harm on himself or the crew around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zhao stepped closer to the edge of the bow, hands sternly gripping the railing as he looked on at the open sea. “Tell the captains to prepare for the first strike. As soon as they see the outline of the Tribe, start firing. If </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone,</span>
  </em>
  <span> soldier or captains ceases fire</span>
  <em>
    <span> without an order from me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, throw them in the brig or directly into the hands of that savage tribe, and that </span>
  <em>
    <span>includes you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We don’t want a repeat of what happened to dear Prince Zuko now do we?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grimly Iroh nodded his head and walked towards the doors leading to the inside of the ship, there he went into one of the corners of the ship, a dead-end, making sure no one was around to hear what the two were talking about. Iroh quickly approached the only person in the corner, whose back was facing him, and in a low voice said,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be landing soon. Do you have a plan?” The soldier turned around, faceplate in hand, and faced him. Iroh had to steel himself to the ground his feet were planted in, and even then it took much will, not to flinch at the bruises and scrapes his nephew’s face adorned, making his scarred side seem like old makeup. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m working on it, Uncle. I just hope they’ll be able to believe I’m you-know-who, and I want to help them not fight them. The Lotus’ training has greatly paid off. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back at the frontlines of the Water Tribes, the streets were barren except for the dozens of (male) waterbenders that were running towards the front of the Chief’s palace. The drum, usually played during celebrations, was now sounding as a silent war cry, rallying all males to journey to the Chief’s palace, and all women and children to go back to their homes, despite their insistence that they could help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Among the people running up the palace stairs were Sokka and Yue-- at least until Yue pulled back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong Yue? We have to go! The Chief’s waiting!” Yue hesitantly pulled her hand out of Sokka’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Sokka., wait. You have to go. I can’t see you anymore, not at all. Especially if we were to survive this attack.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Yue, we’re just friends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish we could be just friends, but I like you too much, and it’s too confusing to be around you. I’m marrying someone else, it feels like I’m betraying my soon to be husband. I love my people, and this is for their benefit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you don’t love him, do you? You don’t even seem to like him. You never even mention his name. This is for the betterment of the Tribe, but what about betterment for yourself? You’re not marrying your people if it’s not someone you like being with!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As careful as she could, while they were still on the stairs, Yue turned around a fit of delicate anger marrying her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sokka, you don’t understand! I have duties to my father, to my tribe. If this is what my destiny is to make it better, I’ll do it. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do this. Goodbye Sokka, maybe if the war’s over my husband and I can make a journey to the Southern Tribe.” With that, Yue runs up the stairs and into the palace quickly taking a seat behind her father, on his right side, leaving Sokka to stare at her retreating figure. He slowly marched up the stairs, finding Katara and Aang and sitting by them, a troubled frown on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the chatter among the citizens died down Arnook started speaking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Northern Water Tribe, the day we have feared for so long has arrived-- the Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our Tribe, and we may not see them again until we reach the Spirit Realm. However, they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence, we will fight valiantly, without fear. I call upon the Great Spirits, Tui and La, Spirit of the Ocean, Spirit of the Moon, be with us and lead us to victory! I’m going to need volunteers who are able and willing to join arms with me, for a dangerous mission. All of those please step forward.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka bravely (or brashly depending on who you asked) was one of the first to get in line, he quickly marched over ignoring the face of concern and confusion from Katara and Aang respectively. As more and more men stood up, Arnook held a hand as a sign of wariness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be warned. Many of you will not return, come forward to receive my mark, and join me on the front lines.” Once he received his mark, Sokka looked at Katara before holding contact with Yue, both with great pain in their eyes. At once they turn away, Yue with silent tears streamed down her face, and Sokka withholding his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shéntóng Aang, the stillness before a battle is unbearable, it is like waiting for a newborn to give their first cry. Such a quiet dread.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Aang tried to find solace in the comment, he reminded yet again of his failure to the monks and to his friend, the previous Air Avatar Naalan when they ran to Southern Tribe waters hoping to get away from responsibility, instead Naalan trapped him in the sphere of ice, asking him to watch over the next Avatar. It was as if he knew the war was coming...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t there when the Fire Nation attacked my home and my people. I’m gonna make a difference this time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More and more warriors, benders, and non-benders alike stepped up to the frontlines of the Tribe. Everything was quiet until the first ship was within eyesight, and immediately a fireball was released into the air, making contact with the wall of the Tribe, destroying it, and sending people sprawling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly more ships appeared on the horizon bringing more fireballs with it and making contact with the streets and canals of the Tribe. Aang and Appa quickly went into the air trying to stop the fleet from continuing further, but as soon as he successfully stopped one ship, dozens more arrived forcing the 14-year-old to retreat back to the Tribe and tell the others what he discovered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though the sun was starting to set, Zhao continued his relentless attack, at least until Iroh spoke to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is almost twilight, Admiral. We must stop soon unless we feel the wrath of the waterbenders underneath this near full moon. As your military consultant, I must advise you to halt your attack. You need to wait and resume fire at daybreak.” Zhao however brushed off his concern. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Iroh. I am well aware of the moon problem and that’s why I plan to end it very soon. But yes, for now, tell the captains to cease-fire and continue at daybreak.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At once Iroh headed to where the emergency canoes were held, relieved to see his </span>
  <span>son</span>
  <span> nephew still there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you are fishing for an octopus, my nephew you need a tight women net, or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape. Please be sure you have thought it all out or else everything will fall apart. The world needs their Avatar, and I will be with you shortly to make sure nothing goes awry. I have a Lotus tile in the Northern tribe, it will be most valuable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko was standing in front of one of the escape canoes, readying the small vessel to have all the supplies he needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need your wisdom right now, Uncle. I can’t decipher it half the time. I know the world needs the Avatar, I’ve accepted that now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I just nag you because…. Well ever since I lost my son, I think of you as my own. I want you to know that should our destinies go parallel instead of continuing to intersect.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Uncle, you don’t have to say it. You shouldn’t say it. We’ll meet again, as soon as Zhao is defeated by the Northern Troops, we can find your Lotus Tile.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko finally turned around. A downtrodden look as he looked at his </span>
  <span>dad</span>
  <span> uncle. He was happy to finally be able to play a part in ending the war his family stupidly started. He gave Iroh a proper flame bow, right hand in a fist and left hand just underneath giving the illusion of a flame. He gives Iroh a tight hug and walks over to his canoe, again facing his uncle and lowering the reins that hoisted the canoe above the deck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took all of Iroh’s inner flame not to descend back into the protective nature of a Tigerdillo he constantly fell into when lu Ten was still alive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Zuko, remember your breath of fire, it could save your life out there, in the unforgiven nature of the Water Tribe waters.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will Uncle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t forget to put your hood up! The cold weather can irritate your scar further. Keep your ears warm--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll be fine Uncle! See you soon. After Zhao’s failure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh sadly watched as Zuko’s canoe descended into the icy waters below. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you thinking Sokka! Getting into a fistfight with Hahn? You’re supposed to be able to get along with the co-captain leading the mission. Not to mention she’s Yue’s betrothed! This can have unspeakable repercussions on tensions between our two Tribes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chief Arnook chastised Sokka after finding him futility restrained by three of his best warriors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Chief Arnook, I fought him because he’s no good for Yue. He only sees her as a trophy, as a means for getting the advantages that come with being a chieftain. According to him, he’s ‘courted a lot of girls, but Yue is the finest. And she comes with the most perks.’ I couldn’t let him continue to talk about girls like that. Let alone my friend, your daughter. And I’d do it again, especially if he were talking about my sister Katara, or one of the younger waterbenders training with Yagoda! Not to mention how rude he was talking about the Southern Water Tribe! Saying ‘what would I know about the political complexities of their life? I know plenty!’ And he’s culturally incompetent! He can’t even say Admiral Zhao’s name right! The Fire Nation is my enemy but at least they respect most of us. Besides, who knows who long he’d continue if he wasn’t checked for that behavior.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arnook looked at Sokka, before taking a deep breath and trying to speak to Sokka in a calm voice. Now he understood all the times Yue tried to come to her with her concerns and wishes regarding Hahn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Father...I have some concerns about my engagement with Hahn. I feel while this will be a great opportunity for our people, this comes with detrimental consequences for me. All Hahn talks about is what he wants to do as chieftain, as well as some… graphic and lewd things that he wants to do once we’re married. I feel like he may try to do these soon as well, and I’m fearful if that day comes.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He failed twice. As Yue’s father and as her chief. Once this battle is over he’ll be sure to all in his power to reconnect and reconstruct her trust in him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Sokka, I admire you protecting those important to you. In fact, you’re off the mission--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! But I thought you said you admired me! Why would you take me off the mission then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you let me finish, please. You’re off the mission because I have a more important one for you. You and a few other hand-picked warriors will protect Yue in case anything happens to me or Firebenders breach the line of defense guarding the palace. All of you along with Shéntóng Aang and Master Katara will be heading to the Spirit Oasis. The knowledge of the Oasis is very limited anyway, the only populations that know are the people of the Northern Tribe, other nations once knew of its existence but that was before the Hundred Years War. Do you accept this mission?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka nodded his head excitedly, nodded his head, and gave Arnook an outstretched hand as a means of accepting the task.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko was traveling in the middle of the icy, frozen waters along the borders of the Northern Water Tribe. Covered head to toe in compact but sleek clothes. His head fully covered, with his hair that now reaches shoulder length pulled into a faux phoenix tail, to those not familiar with the style it looks like a simple top knot, but for members of the White Lotus, it’s a symbol that shows each others’ status. While he wore a cloth mask that covered most of his face, save for his eyes, his scar was starting to ache, dull but it was slowly getting more painful-- he truly wished he applied more burn salve before he left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko looked around his surroundings, the current was strong and steady, so he figured he could stop rowing since his arms were sore, and let the current carry him. He found where he guessed was the first breach of the Northern Water Tribe. He must be close, there was a watchtower, probably in case of any surprise attacks during the night. Luckily he was able to skate by unnoticed, he guessed it could be because of the distance between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he passed through the current, he continued seeing families and gatherings of Turtleseals. He parked the canoe on one of the banks of an iceberg and started climbing to see what was on the other side of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He saw a harem**** of turtleseals taking turns diving into a medium-sized hole near one of the shallower sides of the iceberg. While it wasn’t his best idea, it’s definitely better than trying to enter the Northern Water Tribe through one of their main streetways which could be a major risk--for both himself since he looks obviously Fire Nation, and Zhao is currently laying a siege to the Tribe’s capital city.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, almost every bending form and kata derived from the Fauna that the Spirits gave. If the turtleseals found a way out of the Tribe, there must be a way in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko stalked over to the hole the animals dived in, lowered the cloth covering his face, and took a deep breath dived in after them, hoping to Agni he wouldn’t drown mid swim.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Katara, do you know the story of the first Waterbenders? According to legends and the scrolls in our library, the Moon, Tui was the first waterbender. And that our ancestors saw how they pushed and pulled their partner’s tides from La, the Ocean, and began to mimic it themselves.” Yue told Katara and Aang, as they gazed at the moon from one of the open window balconies of the palace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara looked at Yue in astonishment. When the War is over, she’ll be sure to travel constantly to the Northern Water Tribe and visit Yue to learn more about part of her culture from them, even if they aren't from her home Tribe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve always noticed my waterbending is stronger at night. This is great to know! I’m definitely practicing more under the moonlight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Katara. And I’d love to watch you bend whenever you come here after the War. Our strength comes from Tui the Spirit of the Moon, and our life comes from La the Spirit of the Ocean. They work together to bring and keep balance and we in the Northern Tribe try our best to do the same within us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang listened with a far off look before a lightbulb idea emerged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys. The Spirits! They can help! If we go to the most spiritual place here, I can try to contact them and ask who the Avatar is. Maybe they’d even bring them here to fight Admiral Zhao!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, Aang! That’s a great idea, but how can you do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Air Nomads are supposed to be the most spiritual of the four elements. Since they’re the element of freedom, many masters of Airbending are very in touch with their awakened spirituality. According to Aang, a few were able to talk face to face with actual Spirits in their world and not just projections of ones in ours. He can definitely talk to them!” Katara answered on Aang’s behalf. Yue looked at Aang astonished! That was such valuable information about the Nomads, it’s amazing what benders and nonbenders alike can do in their element.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s amazing Aang, Maybe they’ll give you the wisdom to be able to stop this attack from the Fire Nation, and win this battle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or…. maybe they’ll summon the Avatar to us and unleash a giant tsunami or ocean monster that’ll wipe them away from the North Pole!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s not get too hasty Aang. Yue, could you find Sokka and the other warriors? They’re supposed to bring us to the Spirit Oasis to protect you from Zhao right? That could be the place where Tui and La are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amazing idea Katara. Come with me, it’s best to go in a group in case anything happened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roughly 30 minutes later, Yue, Sokka, Katara, Aang (Momo on Aang’s shoulder), and 5 other warriors stood at the entrance of the Spirit Oasis, in front was a singular wooden gateway, the door was circular and half of Aang’s height. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So Yue. This is the way to the Spirit world? It looks like the entrance to the bathroom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yue chuckles softly, “No Aang, this isn’t the entrance to the Spirit World. You get there on your own. This is the way to the Oasis, we’re going into the under-ice tunnel that leads to the Oasis. Come, everyone, single file, and stay close together. I’ve only been here a number of times so be sure to watch where you’re going.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One by one everyone followed Yue, and after nearly a 10-minute walk, they reached the Oasis, completely surrounded by ice hundreds of feet high, a narrow waterfall, in the middle a single patch of grass with a small temple and pond in the center, and a small pathway on either side of the grass. Something everyone noticed almost immediately was how warm it was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so warm here! How is that possible?” Katara asked, taking off her parka, only wearing her everyday clothes with short sleeves underneath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the center of all spiritual energy here in the North Pole. It’s thought that before the War, many Spirits would travel through here, whether to check on elders or important figureheads throughout Nations or just to see Tui and La here.” Yue said, gesturing at the two fish in the pond, both an opposite image of each, one black with a white circle, the other white with a black circle, both swimming around each other as if playing an endless game of tag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right Yue. I can feel powerful energy right…. here. Is this Tui and La? The fish? I thought they were supposed to be Spirits?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“These are Tui and La in their mortal form, but they are able to transform into a spiritual manifestation if need be. Now, Aang please focus on trying to talk to them. Surely they have an answer for our dilemma.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko suddenly em͐erged to see a colony of turtleseals calling at him as he came up for breath in a hole, he could barely fit in. He nearly passed out from the cold and lack of oxygen, flopping onto a clearing of nearby ice, shivering. He quickly turned to the side to not scare the animals and started huffing and breathing heavily trying to release a breath of fire to warm himself up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After nearly 5 minutes of doing so, he carefully approached the turtleseals and reached out to pet one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there. Do you happen to know where I can find the entrance to the Northern Tribe?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few of the turtleseals quieted down and one-pointed its snout in the direction of a large tunnel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you turtleseal. Um… do you mind if I call you Akasuki as thanks for guiding me? I could give you all names if you want. Uhh, but if you don’t I’ll come back, and hopefully you won’t attack me. Okay…. Thank you again Akasuki for helping me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko walked over to the tunnel and started climbing through the mountain of water in its entrance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly reached the top of it and titled his head up for air. After he swam back down and headed into one of the other pathways, quickly coming to a dead end. Seeing that there wasn’t anything but water and ice around him and not wanting to dive back down, he lifted his hands up against the ice above him and warmed his hands slowly and steadily to melt enough ice to be able to narrowly make it through. He saw himself a ways above a small gathering of people. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This must be the travelers from the Southern Tribe that Uncle told him about! As well as a few warriors guarding their princess. Of course, they’d have extra protection! That idiot Zhao was trying to invade them. Now, he had two options; either barge in now with no idea what he’s messing with, or wait a few minutes to observe who the people are in case he needs to fight. The second was the idea that won out--- mainly because he was rather breathless from nearly drowning a couple of times on the way to get here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka was taking his job very seriously! There was no way any of the evil Fire Nation was gonna find them here and hurt Yue! But, who was that in one of the hollows of the ice around them? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh, hey Tekaq. Do you see that person up there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do! Master Katara! Please get ready, we may be attacked, and your expertise will greatly help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon hearing the commotion, Zuko quickly jumped down from his hiding place, and onto the grass of the Oasis. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately he saw all of the Water Tribe put up their weapons. He, on the other hand, kneeled on the ground and put his hands up in surrender. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-wait! Please! Before you attack me, I’m here to help you! I know it sounds crazy but I’m the Avatar and please spare me before you hurt me! I’ll answer any and all questions you have, you can even tie me up and hold me, prisoner! All I ask is that I see Master Piandao!” Zuko pleaded, forehead touching the ground and his hands out in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up to see the angry faces of the warriors and princess, before one of them-- a Waterbender-- sent a massive wave of water towards him, knocking him to the side. He didn’t try to send any fire towards them-- they don’t need to know he’s a Firebender anyway, not in these conditions. They then pushed another wall of water towards him, which sent him to the ice wall, freezing him in a ball around it (with a small window of transparent ice for them to see and hear him), as well as making a path for them to approach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka was the one who approached him first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look buddy, it’s not that we don’t trust what you’re saying. It’s that we don’t trust what you’re saying. How do we know you’re the Avatar? How’d you get here? Are you with Zhao as some way to distract us? And um, what’s your name?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all looked at the person in the ball of ice expectantly. They bowed their head, taking a slow breath, lifting their hands where they could see them, and answered his questions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I found out I was the Avatar about 2 years ago. Ummm, I can try to enter the Avatar State after questioning? I traveled here with my Uncle. I hate Zhao, and would never side with him, nor would I help him. He almost killed me by exploding the original ship I was on with blasting jelly--that’s why I have all these bruises and scrapes by the way-- Oh! And don’t worry about my Uncle, he’s fine and was able to get off the ship before I did. Ummm I’m getting off-topic… My name is Zuko, but I go by Lee everywhere including the Fire Nation, because I’m kinda banished… but that’s a story for another time. I can tell you how, but after I’ve met with Master Piandao.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This person was like the embodiment of nervous energy. Somewhere in the middle of their speech, their hands took down the hood and started fiddling with their hair and switching between that and fiddling with their fingers. There was no way this person would side with Zhao, Gran-Gran always showed Sokka and Katara how to detect lies and truths in a person, especially since they often had to take care of the village kids. They were telling the truth about everything…. So that meant they were the Avatar--- but they were definitely going to ask Aang to confirm. Sokka looked at Katara who held his eye contact and nodded her head. At once Katara melted her prison of ice, she gestured for the warriors to stand down, and Sokka stalked over to Zuko or Lee? And tied him up with rope he got from Zoa, another of the warriors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay buddy, we trust what you’re saying but for our comfort and peace of mine, we’re tying you up until we can get to Piandao to confirm your identity.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Elsewhere, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun began to rise on the horizon. Zhao looked at the devastated Tribe with a wicked grin on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s time. History will be made for Zhao the Moonslayer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dozens of Fire Nation ships docked on the barrier of the Northern Water Tribe, making a wedge in the ice, and lowered their ramps, making way for hoards of Fire Nation soldiers to charge through, some on foot, others on Komodo Rhinos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Admiral Zhao, please reconsider your actions while you still can.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Iroh, I have thought about this for years since I discovered the mortal forms of the Moon and Ocean Spirits. It’s unavoidable. The Northern Water Tribe will fall today, as their Sister Tribe has done nearly 10 years prior.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>*Ice Lodges are based on the Yupik Earth Lodges or </span>
  <span>Barabara, which is one of the Indigenous cultures the Water Tribes are based on</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>**</span><span>Xīnshŏu</span> <span>means student or novice in Mandarin,  (at least according to Google Translate. I apologize to any native or (semi)fluent Mandarin speakers if this is wrong, please correct me in the comments if need be)</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***Shéntóng means prodigy in Mandarin (again according to Google Translate. I apologize if this is wrong or inaccurate, please correct me in comments if need be)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>****A group of seals is called the following: </span>
  <span>A colony, rookery, herd, harem, or a bob</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This took nearly a week to write and I'm proud</p>
<p>Did I fit an entire episode in one chapter? Yes. Do I regret it? No, I love long chapters and this gives me more inspiration to write. </p>
<p>I tried to give Yue a bit more personality here.  I love her but they gave her 2 ½ episodes of screen time before offing her. Let the girl live pls. Also, there won’t be a Sokka/Yue pairing here. I don’t think they’d connect romantically, but would definitely be platonic soulmates (people who see them in passing think they’re dating but Sokka is together with Suki, and Yue I think is a Femme Le$bian (if you’ve seen that TikTok please get this (Le dolla bean) as well as enby using they/she pronouns). </p>
<p>I feel like Yue would genuinely love her people and do what she believes is right for them like Zuko, and at the same time, I think she’d be like Katara, a raging feminist &amp; womanist. She wants the best thing for herself as well, but because of the harshness and traditionalism of the NWT, the concerns and wishes for herself were brushed off until she stopped coming to the elders and her father about them.  I didn’t include the scene with Hahn and Sokka because for the plot of this AU, it would be a lot more than just Hahn being a gold digger (if this is offensive lmk in the comments), and I felt including that convo would be triggering for some people.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Zuko: *has a major epiphany, does something morally right and not inhuman in anyway*</p><p>His body: WTH man! Dis ain't what not what we gonna do! Abort mission! we going on lockdown!!</p><p>Iroh: by being so bad, you do something good and you get sick means you're going through a MeTaMorPhasis</p><p>~~~Please feel free to leave a comment or kudos (constructive criticism and tips are welcome) (^^)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>